Never Winter Nights
by baaby-j
Summary: A new age has dawned. Vampires shall reign over the earth, and the humans shall be used as slaves. The time has finally come. a young vampire prince hates all humans, but can a teenage human girl step up to prove him wrong before fer life is over?
1. Default Chapter

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hi minna! Yes, I am writing my own original fiction story! You could say that I was motivated by the anime called 'Hellsing' and 'Vampire Hunter D'. Anyway, it's pretty good! Give my story a try and see if you like it! I really need your reviews on this because I want to know if I should continue this! Arigato gozaimatsu!!! ENJOY!  
  
  
A DARK PAST  
  
"Fubuki! Hurry! Get onto the boat before they come!" Fubuki's mother urged her five year old son onto the small boat that was going to lead the people to safety.   
  
"What about you, Kaachan? Aren't you coming?" Fubuki asked his mother with wide eyes.  
  
"...iie...Kaachan has some important business to take care off..." the mother trailed off, looking away.  
  
"Demo...I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" declared the young boy, launching himself at his mother's robes, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Silly boy! Go on, before they come! GO!" she replied harshly, shoving her son onto the boat with tears in her eyes.  
  
The captain of the boat gave her a quick salute and started the engine.  
  
"KAACHAN!" yelled the boy, reaching for his mother, but only to succeed in pulling off her favourite necklace.   
  
"And where do YOU think you're going?" a crude voice smirked.  
  
The mother gasped and turned around. A group of humans were standing there, holding crosses and stakes.  
  
"Grab her!" the leader ordered.  
  
Two men stepped forward to grab her by the arms, as the priest came forward with a stake in his hand. He muttered a little prayer and then drove the stake into the very heart of the woman. The mother slumped down onto the floor smiling weakly at the young boy in the boat before she blew away into dust.  
  
***  
  
A new age has dawned. Vampires shall reign over the earth, and the humans shall be used as slaves. The time has finally come...  
  
***  
  
She ran faster with each pounding step to match the speed of her beating heart. She dare not look back, for if she did, the worst had yet to come. Silent tears began to fall clumsily as she recalled the memory of her family's death. She did not feel the throbbing of her feet making contact with the dead rose bushes she trampled through them.  
  
"Come back 'ere you lil brat!!" a man shouted, running after her in hot pursuit, "you'll be beggin' fer yer pathetic life once I catch up ta ya!!!!" he raged.  
  
The girl did not reply, she only kept on running until she skidded to a stop right at a cliff. The world stopped around her as she windmilled her arms at a magnificent speed to keep herself from falling into the depths of those jagged-edged boulders waiting at the bottom.  
  
"Heh, heh...where ya gunna run now, GIRL?" the man spat, emphasizing the last word.  
  
She turned around to face him fearfully, as she backed away from him, nearing to the cliff's edge. One more step, and she would be as good as dead.  
  
"Heh, that's right! Either way, yer gunna die!" the man roared gleefully, rubbing his grubby palms together as he watched the girl close her eyes.  
  
"Stop."  
  
A soft yet deadly voice stopped the man from advancing upon the girl.  
  
"Eh? Who's there!? Show yerself now!!" the man slurred, narrowing his beady red eyes at the voice.  
  
The voice belonged to a man mounted on a black horse with a jet black mane. The man had dark chocolate brown hair with shone brightly under the moonlight. His eyes were a different story. They were the colour of sheer crimson.  
  
"A vampire..." the girl managed to utter.  
  
The man upon the horse, cast his eyes on the slave girl. She had midnight blue hair which shone metallically under the glowing moon. Her eyes were the colour of a sapphire blue. She was dressed in a tattered white cloak which was all torn and scratched up. Her creamy white legs were tainted with stains of blood from running through the rose bushes of the forest. She was beautiful...for a human...  
  
"Sir," the first man said smugly, "she is of no used to me. She failed to obey my orders, and this is the third time that she had attempted to escape from my household. I have no use for such a disobedient brat. It seems that she must be disposed of. I assure you, my honour..."  
  
"I see..." the second man replied.  
  
Since he did not man any further comments, the first man continued from where he left off. Flexing his claws, he smiled sinisterly, showing a row of white teeth with who little extended canines poking out of the corners of his mouth. The girl whimpered and moved back just a little, keeping her eyes on his claws.  
  
"Killing her is not necessary. Leave." The second man cut through.  
  
"But, SIR!!" the first man spoke angrily, "she has-  
  
"-Here," the second man offered, tossing a bag of coins at him, "take this."  
  
The first man scrambled up to catch the bag, and counted the number of coins. He grumbled at nodded at the second man in approval, and then looked at the girl in a threatening manner.  
  
"Brat, you're lucky that you didn't die pitifully the way your family did." He smirked at her before setting off in the direction he came from.  
  
Those words stabbed her in the heart like knives. He was the one responsible for the death and slaughter of her family. She despised that man. She looked up and glared daggers at his back as he walked away.  
  
"Come here, girl." The second man beckoned the girl to him.  
  
When the girl did now show any signs of movement, he raised his hand and made a gesturing motion with his hand. Suddenly, she was being dragged towards him by some unknown force.  
  
"Hey!!" she cried, as she tumbled forward.  
  
"I am not going to drink your blood, girl. You are my servant from now on, understood?" he said coldly.  
  
She nodded mutely and he put her down from his clutches, as he trotted away on his horse slowly.  
  
"W-wait up for me!" she cried, as she ran after him, thanking him inwardly for not drinking her blood.  
  
He ignored her and kept riding as if he never heard her.  
  
"Uh...what's your name?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Names are not important, for you shall be calling me master anyway." He stated emotionlessly.  
  
"I know...demo...at least let me know your name..." she tried to keep this conversation going.  
  
"Fubuki." He said brusquely.  
  
"Oh, my name's Mitsukai! Uh...thanks for saving me back there!" Mitsukai smiled forcefully at him.  
  
The only response she got was a brief nod. 'Sheesh,' she thought, 'at least say something...' While she was wrapped up in her own thoughts, someone else was also having trouble with his own thoughts too. 'Dammit!' he cursed, 'why did I save her? Why do I even care about her? What is Oniisan going to say about this? Would he kill her? Why they hell do I even CARE about what happens to her?!' Fubuki was frustrated at himself for even bringing her with him. He hated humans. They killed his mother...he could just remember it like it was yesterday...  
  
"Uh...Fubuki-sama...Fubuki-sama? FUBUKI-SAMA!" Mitsukai reached up and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Fubuki blinked once and then twice to notice what the girl was doing. He regained his composure by sitting up straighter, and looked stiffly at her.  
  
"How old are you, girl?" Fubuki questioned.  
  
"Eh? I'm 17 years of age...yeah...I act like my show size more than my age." She explained when she saw the bewildered look on his face when she mentioned her age, "how old are you, Fubuki-sama?"  
  
"Older than you expect..." was all he said.  
  
The pair didn't have much of a conversation after that until...  
  
"Fubuki-sama!! My feet hurt and I'm tired!!!!" complained the SEVENTEEN year old girl for crying out loud.  
  
He sighed and kept silent as he slowed down the walking pace of his horse. It was the least that he could do. Mitsukai did not notice this, and began to speak louder and whinier.  
  
"Fubuki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"  
  
"Shut up, girl," he snapped, "you'll have to live with it for now!! YOU are my SERVANT, not my friend!! So act like one!!"  
  
Mitsukai cowered in fear of this man's temper.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she said quietly, finding the ground more interesting to look at, as she continued to walk without complaint.  
  
Fubuki sighed. He didn't mean to lash out her like that. Curses!! This girl was making him feel guilty.  
  
"Look," he said grudgingly, "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Fubuki!!" Gitchur ass over 'ere! Where the hell 'ave ya been?! Sekkai-sama was lookin' for ya!!" an angry guard approached him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Really now. You should speak to me with a bit more respect. After all, I AM a prince." Fubuki replied coolly.  
  
"A-a-a p-prince?!" Mitsukai gaped, "you didn't tell me!!"  
  
Fubuki glared at her to shut her up. Mitsukai widened her eyes and ducked her head in apology.  
  
"Well, well...what do we have 'ere? A female human? Hm...dunno bout yer taste in women, but I say that vampiresses are better." the guard sneered at them, eyeing Mitsukai lecherously.  
  
"Leave her alone if you value her life, GUARD." Fubuki growled, stressing on the last word.  
  
"Whatever." the guard growled back, taking a step towards Mitsukai.  
  
Fubuki got off his horse and took out his sword, pointing it at the guard's throat. Mitsukai hid behind her master's back, peering out at the guard.  
  
"You would really risk your life wouldn't you?" he said seethingly.  
  
After hearing no respond from the guard, he withdrew his sword, and walked away with Mitsukai by his side. He halted.  
  
"Oh yeah...don't forget to put my horse in the stable...guard." he said before resuming his walk again.  
  
He guard glared at his back before snatching the reins of the horse, and putting it back into the stable. The master and his servant walked into the little town with cobblestone roads.  
  
"Get behind me, girl. People will think that you're my mate if you walk beside me." He stated calmly.  
  
And with that, Mitsukai walked slowly behind her master. She let out a terrified squeak every time she saw a person of her own kind getting slaughtered. Vampires were everywhere. You could now avoid them. You would either become the hunter or the hunted. The crowd parted slowly as they saw Fubuki walk by with a young beautiful human female. Mitsukai had never been so terrified in her life. Limp forms of flesh were dangling out the end of one's mouth as it stopped to watch the pair walk by with its hungry eyes. Suddenly, it bounded forward and knocked Mitsukai to the ground, ready to sink its fangs into her creamy white neck. With one swift motion, Fubuki sliced through the creature's head with his hand, turning it to dust as he did so. He looked dangerously at the whole crowd of vampires who were staring at them.  
  
"Get up, girl." he commanded and continued to walk, as the crowd began to part as he walked by.  
  
Mitsukai stood up feebly. Her head was spinning like a top, and her vision was getting blurrier by the second. She felt so many evil auras revolving around her all at once.   
  
"F-Fubuki..." she managed to whisper, before she collapsed onto the cold hardness of the ground.  
  
  
  
YAY! I'm done with this chapter!! The time is now...2:20 in the morning on a Saturday night. IT'S SNOWING!! YAY!! AHEM...so anyway...how was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it boring? Tell me!! If there were any grammatical errors or spelling errors...forgive me because I am tired...*yawn* anyway, I'm going to bed...buhbye  
  
BReAkAh gUrL (I'm going to change my name soon!) 


	2. Priestess of Purity

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hey minna! I finally got an update! I'm just so tired from all this homework...-_- anyway, enjoy! LOL! ^________^  
  
Undone: Hehe, thanks, and yes that was a mistake. When I reread the chapter again at like...3a.m. I found the mistake, and I figured out that my readers would be smart enough to know HEHEHE! Thanks for pointing out the mistake anyway! LOL! ^__^  
  
Littlestar: Hehe...thanks. Good point there. I was kind of thinking about how her family got slaughtered, and then I was like...maybe Mitsukai shouldn't be too happy and childish about the situation? But then again...I was thinking about Rin and Sesshoumaru *drool* in the anime 'Inuyasha'. Have you heard of it? Well, if you had...that's where I got my idea of saying sama instead of master, but you know, you're right because I don't think that a 17 year old lady would say 'sama' because she is more sophisticated. Yeah, I'll use master from now on...thanks!  
  
  
PRIESTESS OF PURITY  
  
Mitsukai stood up feebly. Her head was spinning like a top, and her vision was getting blurrier by the second. She felt so many evil auras revolving around her all at once.   
  
"F-Fubuki..." she managed to whisper, before she collapsed onto the cold hardness of the ground.  
  
  
  
Fubuki sighed as he walked over and put a hand up to her forehead. It was burning with a high fever as so he thought. He picked her up in his arms and continued walking as if nothing happened.  
  
***  
  
"So, you've arrived," Prince Sekkei greeted his younger brother, eyeing the beautiful girl unconscious in his arms, "what did you do to her to make her unconscious, brother?" he sneered.  
  
"Where's Kadaika...the witch doctor...my servant has a high fever, and needs to be treated immediately." Fubuki said, ignoring his older brother's remark.  
  
"I'm right here, Fubuki-sama. Allow me to lead you." An old woman appeared at the door at the sound of her name.  
  
Fubuki turned around and nodded. The old woman limped towards a vacant room made of cold grey stones, illuminated only by candles on wooden tables. There was only a little window in the room which was only accessible to pigeons and bats. Sekkei glared at the retreating back of his younger brother. 'No one dares to ignore me.' he thought angrily, as he followed Fubuki and Kadaika into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fubuki asked with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Relax, my only duty is to watch this mysterious girl. Her aura is by far, the purest I've ever felt." Sekkei mused.  
  
"T'is true, milord," Kadaika spoke, her voice full of wisdom, "Her aura is so full of purity that she would be able to kill the most evil and powerful vampires. She has the ability to enchant and heal anyone."  
  
Fubuki was stunned and he raised an eyebrow to show it. 'Her? Powerfully pure?" he was awed, but did not show anymore emotions on his face. A white glow was radiating brightly from her body. It was a while before she stirred and moaned. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of magnificent sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Ugh...where am I..." Mitsukai started to sit up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
She blinked once and then twice, as she stared back at the three people who were studying at her like some artefact in a museum...well...except for Fubuki that is...he quickly turned his head to the wall as soon as Mitsukai's sapphire eyes met his crimson ones.  
  
"Master..." she whispered, "where am I?"  
  
"You are...at my castle..." he said slowly, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"...which he also shares with his older brother and his father." Sekkei butted in, nodding at Mitsukai.  
  
"I see..." she said, looking down at her legs which were partially covered with blood.  
  
"And I am a loyal servant, milady. My name is Kadaika. Feel free to come and see me as you wish milady, for I will always be in the same room as I always have been for 25 years...unless I am curing someone, then I will be down here in this room. I'm sure that Fubuki-sama will show you to his room soon." The old woman smiled thoughtfully at Mitsukai.  
  
"Kadaika, her purpose here is to be my servant." Fubuki said sternly.  
  
The old woman's eyes flickered onto the young vampire before her, "of course, milord. I am very sorry for the misunderstanding. It will not happen again, sir."  
  
Fubuki dismissed her with a brief nod and waited for Sekkei to leave the room before showing her to her room. The pair walked in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Mitsukai was secretly mourning over her dead family. She was always taught to live strong, and never show your weak side to your opponents. 'Is Fubuki really considered an opponent though?' she thought, 'he did save me from my former master...but then again...I'm being used as his servant, so if I plan to escape, I'm in more hot water than I would be before...what have I gotten myself into?!?!' unconsciously, she clasped a hand to her forehead in frustration. All she wanted was freedom and peace for everyone...even those who weren't of her kind.  
  
"We are here." Fubuki said, as he opened the door to let her in.  
  
Mitsukai's mouth fell open. She was sleeping in this?! The moment she stepped into the room, she felt something soft and furry tickling the soles of her feet. Carpet. Something she had missed for a very long time, considering that the former house she worked in did not have any type of carpeting or whatsoever. It was just the cold muddy ground she had to walk around on all day. It made her feet all dirty and itchy. Mitsukai was thankful that this was her room. It was spacious and had a nice clean feeling. The entire room was white. White curtains, white carpets, white desks, white chairs, white mattress sheets, white walls, a white balcony-white everything!!   
  
"You'll be woken up by Kadaika." Fubuki said briefly before walking out of the room, and closing the door.  
  
After he left, Mitsukai walked lightly over to the bed. She planted a firm hand over the mattress to check for any lumps, bumps, stuff like that. When she detected none, she lay down comfortably on the bed. Closing her eyes, she savoured every relaxing moment she had on the queen-sized bed. When she worked at the former house, she didn't even get to sleep inside the house. All she slept on was a small bundle of hay at the back of the house throughout the hottest days of summer to the harshest days of winter. Her owner never had luxury like this provided for the slaves or the house owners themselves. The beatings of her younger siblings were always harsh. It didn't matter to them if they were infants, they would still be beaten the same treatment the elder ones would get. Mitsukai was so sick of that wretched place that she decided today would be the final day that she would escape...and she succeeded, but only to lose the lives of her loved ones. The horrible images of them suffering to their death would always be planted into her mind. Always...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Find that wretched girl and bring her to come watch her family die! This is that third time that she has done this...but there won't be a next time that she will do this again..." the owner of the house barked orders to his buddies to find Mitsukai.  
  
Little did he know, that Mitsukai was there watching her family with wide eyes. They were bind together with ropes that cut through their grubby skin.  
  
"Please!! Let her go!! You can beat me as much as you want in her place!! Please!! Just don't kill her!! I beg of you, master!! Let her go!!" Mitsukai's father stumbled forward blindly in front of the owner, throwing himself onto the ground to beg for his forgiveness.  
  
"Enough talk!! You know what?! My patience is running very thin!! I think I'm going to kill the lot of you now!" the owner snapped ferociously, and slashed his claws through the father, holding his beating heart on the other side.  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!!!!!" a middle-aged woman snarled at him, but he laughed.  
  
"After you, my dear." he smirked, and sliced her head clean across the neck, turning to the children, who were scrambling back in fear.  
  
"H-HELP!!! SOMEONE, SAVE US!! HELP!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" all the siblings were clawed to bits as he tore into them.  
  
"You little hell raisers...that'll teach your brat of a sister not to mess with me..." he smiled evilly, as he licked the blood off his claws.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Mitsukai felt the tears making their way down her face, as she cried her heart out. She was responsible for the death of her whole family. If she wasn't such a coward...they would probably be still alive and together. She knew that her life long dream was never going to be fulfilled...to live in freedom and peace with all...  
  
  
  
*sniff sniff* I never thought that it had to end this way with Mitsukai's family dying like THAT. Don't worry...Fubuki will make an entrance next scene...and so will Sekkei. I know, I know. You're probably wondering how Sekkei looks like, well don't worry, I'm going to describe him next chapter, so use your imagination, people. LOL 


	3. Eternal Imprisonment

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hey minna! I'm so obsessed with this story!! Anyway, I hope that you would enjoy this chapter because I'm writing this chapter instead of finishing up big projects that are due in the next two days, and, AND...I also have to do a power point presentation for religion tomorrow...sigh...well, I better get writing...  
  
  
  
Mitsukai felt the tears making their way down her face, as she cried her heart out. She was responsible for the death of her whole family. If she wasn't such a coward...they would probably be still alive and together. She knew that her life long dream was never going to be fulfilled...to live in freedom and peace with all...  
  
  
ETERNAL IMPRISONMENT  
  
"Wake up, Priestess Mitsukai." a voice whispered gracefully through the dimness of Mitsukai's room.  
  
"Mm...go away..." Mitsukai said sleepily, pulling the covers over her head, before realizing that someone was in her room.  
  
She immediately snapped straight up in bed, flitting her eyes around the room nervously.  
  
"W-who's there?" Mitsukai asked shakily, as the mysterious voice chuckled.  
  
"Who I am will not be important to you...for now...Priestess Mitsukai..." the voice spoke again.  
  
"W-What-I'm-I'm not a priestess..." she gasped, looking down at the white glow her body emanated, "h-how...how did I...did I just..."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Or are you..." the voice laughed quietly.  
  
"W-why are you here?" Mitsukai asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, forgive my rudeness child, but I am here to tell you to remember that you are always protected, child...t'is not your fault for your recent...tragedy...you will always be loved, and they will watch over you from heaven. You have something special that no one else has...remember...you are the one...make them proud...Priestess Mitsukai..." and with that, the voice faded as the sunlight began to peek over the mountains.  
  
Mitsukai shielded her eyes, as a ray of sunlight shone into her room, illuminating every corner of the room. She got up from her bed, and stepped gracefully out onto the balcony. The view of the area around the castle was AMAZING. Everyone was inside their coffins ready for bed, and the foul stench of blood was gone from her nose. There was a big sakura blossom tree close enough to her balcony that the branches stretched partially over a quarter of it. She looked down and gasped, as she saw a beautiful garden beneath her. There were hot springs right next to the sakura blossom tree, petals falling gently onto the water. Layers and layers of flowers were planted along the outer edge of the wall coming inwards. Rose bushes, Marigolds, Daisies, Violets, and Bellflowers were all a part of the bunch. Mitsukai thought that everything would look nicer if they weren't all covered in ice and snow.  
  
"Ahem..." someone cleared their throat, spoiling the moment of the atmosphere.  
  
Mitsukai turned around and wondered who it could be.  
  
"M-master!! I...why are you here? I thought that Kadaika-san was going to wake me up." She inquired, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"She had some unexpected business to take care of and asked me to wake you up...pity that I should have asked one of the maids to wake up instead of coming up here myself." He said lowly.  
  
Mitsukai lowered her head a little and sighed dejectedly. Waking her up was definitely not on Fubuki's to-do list, but what does that matter anyway? He probably was in love with some other vampiress who was way more beautiful than her. She decided to ignore that comment by complimenting the view of the garden.  
  
"Beautiful...isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah...couldn't agree more..." Fubuki said softly, looking out onto the garden, as he replied without thinking.  
  
Mitsukai looked at him in confusion, then looked back at the sakura blossom tree. He could be so cold sometimes, and then become so vulnerable the next. After realizing what he did, Fubuki quickly hid his vulnerability with a cold voice.  
  
"I have better things to do than just appreciate this scenery, girl. Your clothes are on the bed. I expect down in the main entrance in ten minutes." Fubuki was back to his cold emotionless state again, closing the door with a loud bang on his way out.   
  
Mitsukai looked tiredly at him, and picked up her outfit from the bed. She then went to take a quick bath in the shower stall, leaving her outfit by the drawer. After that, she went to back to the drawer, and opened it to find nothing but sewing materials. 'Not even a towel!' she thought, 'Oh well.' She looked at her white kimono, and then looked back at the coloured threads. She can probably stitch up a pattern of a lily in probably five minutes, then get dressed in time. She brought out the sewing materials, and laid out her kimono on her bed. She chose the thread colour of a navy blue, and started stitching at hyper speed. When she was done, she stood back to admire her work. Then she slipped it on, and ran through the door, knowing that she was going to be late if she didn't arrive soon.   
  
"Okay...wait...where do I turn? I turn right here, but...there isn't a passage way...what?! This doesn't make sense...uh oh...I think I'm lost..." Mitsukai muttered, trying to remember the way to the main lobby.  
  
"Lost?" a crude male voice asked.  
  
Suddenly, Mitsukai froze as she felt a hand go around her thin tiny waist, bringing her closer to the intruder. She looked up terrified into a gaze of crimson. She had seen him before. He had silvery hair and a terrifying crimson gaze that can be soft at times. Mitsukai decided to play along with it to see his reaction.  
  
"Yes, I am. I was wondering if you could show me where the main entrance is." Mitsukai tilted her head to one side to make herself look cuter.  
  
(A.N: Yes, it's Sekkei. I told I would describe him in this chap LOL, and YES I KNOW it IS weird because Mitsukai was just crying her eyes out yesterday night, and she is acting fine now...kind of weird...no...REALLY weird reaction, but MEH!! LOL anyway, back to the story.)   
  
Sekkei blinked once in confusion. Wasn't she supposed to be scared? Why was she acting as if nothing was happening? This human was really confusing him with her actions. Sekkei stared at the girl with confusion.  
  
"Well, are you going to show me or not, Mr...." She trailed off.  
  
"Just call me, Sekkei..." he said seductively, giving her waist a quick light squeeze.  
  
This girl was not normal at all. She was not reacting like the other female human servants would react. She frowned at him. He smirked at her and slid his arm off her waist, walking in another direction. Mitsukai only stared after him.  
  
"What's wrong, Mitsukai? Aren't you coming along?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Oh..." she said, and ran after him in the direction he was walking to.  
  
"Well, here we are...and try not to get lost again..." Sekkei said lowly.  
  
"Uh...yeah...thanks for showing me...the way..." Mitsukai nodded and walked off to Fubuki, who had a tight expression upon his face.  
  
Sekkei gave Mitsukai a wink and walked off...after smirking at his younger brother.   
  
"Idiot..." Mitsukai muttered under her breath, as she watched him walk out of sight.  
  
"Come along." Fubuki said brusquely, walking towards another hallway.  
  
"We're going to....?" Mitsukai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No questions asked, SERVANT. Remember your rightful place here. You do not address me casually, for I am your ma-"Fubuki repeated himself again, annoyed.  
  
"-I know already!! I was just curious about where we're going!! JEEZ!!!" Mitsukai snapped impatiently.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Fubuki stated firmly.  
  
"And what's THAT supposed to mean? I'm not a damn cat!!" she replied indignantly.  
  
"Shut up. Just follow me." He growled back at her.  
  
However, Mitsukai remained glued to the ground, refusing to move.  
  
"I SAID...COME." Fubuki said dangerously, holding up his hand to use his powers.  
  
Once again, Mitsukai was dragged forward onto her knees, scraping it along the marbled floor.  
  
"OW!! Quit it!! Alright, alright already!! I'LL WALK!!" she gave in rather furiously.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. We are here." Fubuki dropped his hand, as Mitsukai brushed herself off.  
  
Mitsukai stood up and looked around. The room was all grubby and filthy. The women who were kept there, were too.   
  
"Am I working here?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes. Now go on. They will give you a tour around." Fubuki stated calmly, and pushed her into the room, slamming the door.  
  
All the tired pairs of eyes turned to her at that moment. Mitsukai shifted uncomfortably, grinding the tip of her foot onto the floor timidly.   
  
"Ah, so you're the newcomer?" a young woman came forward.  
  
"Err...I guess..." Mitsukai replied.  
  
"Very well then...do you know how to cook?" the woman asked her.  
  
"Err...yeah...I had to cook for my old owner." she replied slowly, recalling the times when he gave her rare compliments about her cooking.  
  
"Excellent!! So, the stove is just right over there, and if you need food, just get Lil Timmy over there." the woman pointed to a young scrawny looking boy about the age of ten.  
  
"Err...okay...thanks..." Mitsukai replied, heading over to the stove which was covered with grime.  
  
"Oh, and my name is Hitomi. The girls who are in charge of the dishes are Reika and San. Ayame and Suzame cook the main courses of dinner. Mainly, anyone can help out with anything, but we just assigned places to people who specialize in those areas. Akami and Yuki serve the dishes out to our masters and cleans up any of the kitchen's messes. Anyone can serve the dishes, but mostly we're busy doing something else. You can be the one who makes the dessert. I'm the head of the kitchen, so if you need anything just come to me...?" Hitomi introduced the girls, as they all waved to the newcomer.  
  
"Mitsukai..." she said softly.  
  
"Ah, Mitsukai. Nice to meet you, and welcome aboard!!" Hitomi said cheerfully, "Alright!! Everyone, let's get to work for tonight's feast!!"  
  
"Feast??!!?" Mitsukai's eyeballs almost bugged out of her sockets, "but it's my first day HERE!!!"  
  
"Well...you said you had experience...so anyway...there're probably going to be at least thirty guests? I'll leave the rest up to you...if you need to buy something, just ask Timmy, alright?"  
  
Mitsukai nodded. This was going to be hard work to prepare food for thirty people...in such a dirty place too!! 'Hmmm...' she thought to herself, 'what shall I cook for tonight? People eat too much Japanese food...so they're probably getting tired with it...well not really...thirty people...thirty dishes...hmmm...we might need a LOT of money for what I'M going to make...' Mitsukai smiled to herself, and told Timmy the ingredients that she needed.  
  
"Eh? I've never heard of those things before! What is 'gelatine'? where can I find these things? I know where I can find dashi and the typical Japanese things, but gelatine?!" Timmy shook his head.  
  
"It's probably at the store where they sell all kinds of things...you know...the store where you can get anything for less than a few yens, but they're pretty high quality though...anyway, just get what you see on the list, okay? Come back soon because I need the gelatine to make the...oh, never mind!! Just get what you see on the list and hurry!" Mitsukai pushed Timmy out the door, and off he went.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER...  
  
"Ugh!! Where IS that boy?! Those things aren't very hard to find!!" Mitsukai cried, stomping her foot in frustration.  
  
BLAM  
  
The door slammed open as Timmy stood there carrying a whole stack of different food. He staggered towards the counter and dumped all the contents out of the bag. Mitsukai looked relieved as she picked up a can of gelatine, opened the can and dumped the contents into the pot, setting the temperature at boiling.  
  
"Eh? What's this? 'Sutoroberii Furaivura(strawberry flavour)'? Eh?! Your ingredients are weird, but cheap!! I got like...fifty boxes of them...like you asked...and about fifty more boxes of this 'kiwi furaivura (lime flavour)'. Oh...and I also got this 'vanira aisukuriimu'...whatever that is...I also bought some tanemono for the guests who would prefer original Japanese desserts. Well, that's it for now, but if you want more things, you can just give my name a shout." Timmy explained, retreating back to the little corner where he was previously standing.  
  
"Alright..." Mitsukai muttered to herself as she stirred the gelatine until it was completely dissolved.  
  
She then got out a gigantic long flat pans used for baking BIG BIG BIG 'happy anniversary' cakes, and poured an equal amount of boiling gelatine onto the pan. She then boiled up some more gelatine in another pot, as she emptied the boxes of strawberry flavouring onto the large pan of gelatine. She stirred and stirred until the white clear substance became a clear crimson red, and set the large pan into the freezer room to cool. She then went back to the counter and took out some fresh strawberries, and began to cut them into little pieces. After cutting up a whole container of them, she brought to the freezer room to check up on the strawberry gelatine. It had hardened a bit, but it was still in a liquid state. Mitsukai took some of the strawberries and sprinkled them across the pan, running up and down the aisle(A.N: Yes, the pan is THAT long!! LOL). The weight of the strawberries made them sink a little further into the gelatine. Mitsukai smiled and walked back to the other room, closing the freezer room door. She repeated the same steps with the kiwi gelatine, and poured it onto the pan as soon as the strawberry gelatine became firm. She then made another trip to the kitchen to cut up some kiwis, and sprinkled them on top of the kiwi gelatine. After an hour, the whole dessert was done and was prepared to serve. Mitsukai cranked the thermostat in the freezer room a little higher, high enough to keep the gelatine cool and firm.  
  
Mitsukai then poured three buckets of vanilla ice cream onto a large silver salad bowl, and chopped up some chocolate and cookies. Then sprinkled them onto the vanilla ice cream and stirred it around until they were mixed well with the ice cream. She then put that into the freezer room and sighed, as she went back to her room to change. The banquet was for everyone... including the servants of the castle. She quickly ran to her room to take a quick shower, and then opened up her closet doors, finding a plain navy blue silk kimono.  
  
"Sheesh!! Are all outfits THIS plain? Hmmm...I'll guess I'll have to spice it up myself..." Mitsukai thought aloud as she made her way to the drawers to pick out a thread colour.  
  
Silver looked best with the colour of her kimono, so she grabbed it and went to her bed to do some thread work. After a few minutes, she held her new and improved kimono. She had sewn a picture of a silver dragon that had wrapped itself around her kimono from the bottom to the top. The image of the silver dragon's head was sewn across the chest part of her clothing, and the rest of it body was wrapped around her whole kimono like vines wrapped around a pillar. Mitsukai put the kimono and looked at the mirror. She decided to put up her hair. She rummaged through her bag until she found a metallic blue clip with silver star jewels glued to it. She then clipped her hair up, pulling out two strips of her midnight blue hair to frame her face. She looked up at the ancient clock and saw that it was already six o clock. She opened the door of her room, ready to conquer the world, but someone was there...someone she had very least expected...  
  
  
  
HEHE!! This chap was VERY long, I know!! I was pretty descriptive around the part where she prepared the dessert...not sure about you guys, but I thought that this chapter was kind of boring...-_-...anyway, I hope to write another chapter as soon as I can!! Thanks minna!!  
  
Ja,  
  
gingitsune-silvuh fox 


	4. Fireflies

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hey minna!! I liked this story so much that I decided to write another chapter at...1 a.m. on a Saturday night! LOL!! It's supposed to be snowing now but it isn't...that is really pissing me off but that's okay!! ^__^ Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!! LOL!! I hope to get more reviews on this story because I spent a lot of time writing and thinking of ideas. Yeah, enjoy...  
  
  
  
Silver looked best with the colour of her kimono, so she grabbed it and went to her bed to do some thread work. After a few minutes, she held her new and improved kimono. She had sewn a picture of a silver dragon that had wrapped itself around her kimono from the bottom to the top. The image of the silver dragon's head was sewn across the chest part of her clothing, and the rest of it body was wrapped around her whole kimono like vines wrapped around a pillar. Mitsukai put the kimono and looked at the mirror. She decided to put up her hair. She rummaged through her bag until she found a metallic blue clip with silver star jewels glued to it. She then clipped her hair up, pulling out two strips of her midnight blue hair to frame her face. She looked up at the ancient clock and saw that it was already six o clock. She opened the door of her room, ready to conquer the world, but someone was there...someone she had very least expected...  
  
  
FIREFLIES   
  
Mitsukai stumbled back the moment the person had appeared outside her doorway.  
  
"W-What are YOU doing here?!?" Mitsukai gasped at the sight of...none other than Prince Sekkei himself, at her door.  
  
"Mitsukai!! I-I was just...I-err...I was just wondering...if you would like the honour of...err...accompanying me...downstairs to err...the...banquet?" Sekkei said slowly, scratching his head, wondering if he had said the right thing.  
  
"Uh...okay...but I'm supposed to be at the kitchens to serve the food-" Mitsukai was cut off.  
  
"-No, that's fine. I got someone to err...cover for you...umm...ready?" he offered her his arm.  
  
"Uh...yeah I'm ready...yeah..." she said timidly, taking his offered arm.  
  
Just as they left, Fubuki came around the corner to see if...(yeah, that's right) Mitsukai would accompany him to the banquet. Unfortunately, he caught a glimpse of her taking his brother's arm, as they walked away. Fubuki narrowed his eyes dangerously. That stupid brother of his was always more appreciated and respected than he was. He hated it when his brother always got things before he did. After a minutes, he turned around and walked away into the darkness.  
  
  
***  
  
"EEP!!!" a young woman gasped as she saw Prince Sekkei make an entrance.  
  
"OH MY KAMI!! It's Prince Sekkei!! EEK!!! He's totally GORGEOUS with his dark blue suit!!" another woman pointed out.  
  
"I'm going to ask him to dance first!!" another girl declared.  
  
The funny thing was that none of the girls there matched up to the beauty of Mitsukai. Their faces were all hidden with makeup, while hers remained makeup free.  
  
"Who IS that pretty GIRL with him?!" a voice piped up.  
  
"She is SO pretty!! I think that she's his wife!!" another girl yelled out, pointing at Sekkei and Mitsukai.  
  
"But she's HUMAN." a prissy voice stated disgustedly.  
  
"Please ignore their comments...they're just jealous that you're with me...that's all..." Sekkei muttered in Mitsukai's ear as he heard that comment.  
  
"I know." she replied softly.  
  
Prince Sekkei guided Mitsukai to the table, and picked up two plates.   
  
"What would you like, Mitsukai?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Err...it's okay...I can get the food myself..." she replied, and with that, she took her plate gently away from him and walked over to another table to get food.  
  
Sekkei stared after her. No female was ever able to resist his charms like that...he was beginning to...like this girl...she was mysterious, and Sekkei has never ever turned down a challenge. 'Mitsukai,' he chuckled in his mind, as he picked up his own plate and grabbed a spoon, 'I think that I'm beginning to like you...'  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I WOULD LIKE TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO THANK SOMEONE TODAY," a voice yelled out, a little bit too loud, "Oops...well, anyway, I would like to thank someone who had been a great help to my staff in the kitchen today. I would like to thank Mitsukai for her outstanding performance on her first day. She prepared a special kind of dessert that is very rare and expensive. The staff of the kitchens would like to hope that everyone has enjoyed their main course for the night, thank you!!" it was Hitomi.  
  
Mitsukai blushed when she called out her name. She was attracting a lot of unwanted attention from people she didn't know...especially the men. They all looked at her strangely as she passed by them, but all thought of the same thing, 'Beautiful...for a human...'  
  
Mitsukai arrived at the kitchens in time to help guide the people to roll the cart of gelatine to the banquet hall. Everyone stared at them as the doors opened. Everyone stared in awe at the enormous dessert in front of their eyes.  
  
"That's the biggest dessert I've ever seen..." Sekkei muttered to his younger brother, who continued to stare at Mitsukai without noticing his brother's comment.  
  
"I-err...hope that you all enjoy the special dessert that I have prepared for tonight. Eh...thank you..." Mitsukai spoke nervously, and gave a little respectful bow to everyone.  
  
At first, everyone was staring at the dessert as if they were looking for any signs of poison in it. One by one, they began to dig in, enjoying the delicious taste. However, Fubuki remained silent. He didn't feel like doing anything after seeing her walking and talking with his brother. He continued to watch her until she walked up the stairs to her room. It was then, that he decided to follow her.  
  
Mitsukai walked up the stairs as quickly as she could. There were so many evil and different auras around her. She felt queasy and needed a bit of fresh air to breathe. She opened the door to her room, and went outside to stand on the balcony. She inhaled at the magnificent sight before her, as she took hold of the branches of the sakura blossom tree next to her balcony, and climbed onto the tree. She made herself comfortable in her seat with her back against the tree. She smiled as the fireflies flew around peacefully, and remembered when she used to catch them with her siblings and put them in a jar to use as a nightlight. Bringing back memories of her dead family would always make her cry. She held back a sob as she looked down at her kimono, which was engraved with a picture of a dragon in silver threads. She touched it and rather her fingers along the fine texture.   
  
"I must be strong...like a dragon..." she whispered to herself, as s firefly flew by, making the picture of the dragon seem more visible.  
  
She looked up and saw Fubuki gazing back at her with those cold crimson eyes, and almost fell off her tree.  
  
"Ack! What are you doing here?!" Mitsukai said, exasperated.  
  
"Nothing that you should be concerned of, girl." Fubuki cursed in his mind for even following her.  
  
There was something about this beauty that had intrigued him. She was sometimes reserved and peaceful, while at times she can he very loud and demanding. The two stood in silence as they watched the fireflies fly around, illuminating dark areas. Mitsukai reached out and cupped her hand around one. The yellow light could be seen radiating from inside her small pale creamy hands.  
  
"Here..." she said quietly, "give me your hands..."  
  
Fubuki did what he was told, surprised that he had even done so. Mitsukai slowly opened the bottom part of her hands into his rough ones. She then cupped his hands together as they both watched the yellow warmth glow from his hands.  
  
  
  
HEHE!!! That was quite romantic no? LOL! Anyway, the time is now...2:20 in the morning... AGAIN!? WHOA!! What a coincidence!! It's exactly the same as last time!! WOW!! LOL! I'm scaring myself!! Anyway, don't forget to review!! NO REVIEW, NO CHAPTERS!!  
  
Ja,  
  
Silver-ichigo-dust 


	5. Competition

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hello minna!! Tomorrow is an EDUMACATION THINGY DAY LMAO!! SO NO SKOO!! YAY!!! LOL! That means that I get to have more time to write and continue this story as well as my other ones...that is if I don't go to my friend's house to watch anime on her big screen TV which is connected to her laptop through...okay I'm going to skip that part because it would leave you dazed, jittery, and confused LOL ?__? LOL anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!   
  
  
  
Fubuki did what he was told, surprised that he had even done so. Mitsukai slowly opened the bottom part of her hands into his rough ones. She then cupped his hands together as they both watched the yellow warmth glow from their hands.  
  
  
COMPETITION  
  
Mitsukai blushed slightly when she noticed how close together they were. She edged away slightly, afraid that he might hear her rapid heartbeat thumping loudly against her chest. 'Oh no...' she thought to herself, 'am I...in love...with...with master?' At the thought of that, she quickly shrank back her hand, and leaned back against her tree, looking at the other fireflies surrounding the atmosphere with the warmth of their light. Fubuki felt a little disappointed when the girl withdrew her hands. There were still traces of her warmth from his hands, but not long until it slowly faded away into coldness. Every once in a while, Mitsukai would sneak little glances at Fubuki. 'His eyes seem so...different...it's not as...cold? Maybe he is not all that bad...after all...' she thought profoundly. 'This girl is making me feel...something...different...than usual...am I...am I...changing...because of...of her?' he thought incredulously, locking his gaze on her eyes, which were gazing back at his crimson ones.  
  
"AHEM..." a voice had interrupted their moment of sharing and understanding.  
  
Fubuki growled lightly as he turned around to see which idiot was asking for his death wish. His cupped hands formed a tighter grip around the dying light that was radiating weakly with each moment in his hand. Alas, the light gave out, giving complete darkness around younger brother's hands. He opened his hands to find a dead firefly. He looked at it distastefully and threw it onto the cold hard floor of the balcony.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled at his brother who was standing there smirking silently.  
  
"I just wanted to come up here and congratulate Mitsukai for cooking such a wonderful and successful meal. All the guests have enjoyed it pretty well. I saw many who were going up for second helpings. I must say that you really are a wonderful cook, Mitsukai. I would be delighted if you would be very much obliged to be my personal cook." Sekkei complimented slyly, and took her hand to kiss it.  
  
"I...err...well thank you..." Mitsukai was flustered and started to blush furiously.  
  
Fubuki glared at his brother with hatred. He just had to ruin the special moment for both of Mitsukai and him. 'Wait a minute...was that...special?' a thought hit his mind.  
  
"Would you be much obliged to be my personal cook, Mitsukai?" Sekkei asked her gently, but had a cunning look in his eyes as he smirked inwardly at his younger inexperienced love stuck brother.  
  
"I...uh...shouldn't I be cooking for...eh...everyone because...uh...everyone likes my cooking? It IS very...selfish of you to...just...keep me to yourself..." she said slowly, not wanting to upset her master's brother.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," he pressed on, ignoring her comment, "you can wake up later in the mornings if you'd like, my dear."  
  
'MY DEAR?!?!' Fubuki cursed in his mind and slowly withdrew from the group.  
  
"Well...I don't know...oh...I guess..." Mitsukai gave in.  
  
"Great! I have the best cook working for me now!! Everyone will be jealous when they hear this!!" Sekkei chuckled and turned around to walk out of her room.  
  
"He is such a womanizer, Master?" Mitsukai glared after Sekkei after he left the room, and looked back at the spot where her master was standing before...only to find him gone.  
  
"Master?! Master, where are you?! Oh...well..." she said tiredly, and went inside to go down to the banquet for the dance.  
  
  
***  
  
Mitsukai's jaw dropped open at the sight of the hall. Every couple was waltzing and dancing the night away. Prince Sekkei was surrounded by a bunch of girls who were crowding around him.  
  
"Dance with me!!" someone yelled out.  
  
"Prince Sekkei would you like to dance with me?!" another voice asked sweetly.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Prince Sekkei. I'm worth more than their pathetic cries of help. Dance with ME." the prissy voice had returned.  
  
Mitsukai rolled her eyes as the prissy vampiress who continued to flirt with Sekkei. 'Oh, well,' she thought, 'who cares about her, anyway. I wonder where master is...ah, there he is...' When Mitsukai turned around to look for him and she soon found Sekkei being swept to the dance floor by the prissy faced girl. The girl caught glimpse of Mitsukai and smiled wickedly at her as she moulded Sekkei's body against her own, rolling her eyes back in pleasure. Mitsukai rolled her eyes, and walked towards Fubuki who was on the other side of the court.  
  
"Vampiresses..." Mitsukai snorted as she was making her way through the sea of dancing couples to where Fubuki was standing, until a hand stopped her from walking any further.  
  
She turned around and forced a smile when she saw who it was. Prince Sekkei had pushed away the prissy girl and made his way towards Mitsukai.   
  
"Oh, hello!! You must be enjoying yourself very much to have all these women asking you for a dance!!" Mitsukai joked and winked at him.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm not enjoying myself because the only girl I wanted to dance with wasn't interested in dancing with me yet..." he chuckled.  
  
"Oh, really...and who is that?" Mitsukai cursed in her mind for say those last four words, not wanting to really know the answer.  
  
"Prince Sekkei," the prissy girl was back again and at his heels, "why did you push me away?!" she pouted indignantly and looped her arm through his.  
  
"I was...merely talking...to a friend..." he said stolidly, making a silent gagging sound as he pointed to the girl beside him.  
  
Mitsukai stifled a giggle, but it ended up as a snort. The prissy girl looked up and down at Mitsukai with great displeasure.  
  
"Oh, it's you again, ihuman/i...what did you want to do? Dance with my prince?! OHOHOHO!! I think not!! A mere girl like you can hardly ever be compared to me!!" she said puffing out her busts to show off how full they were.  
  
"My good lady," Mitsukai chuckled, "you are absolutely right, you know. For I am not a slut like you. Even your tits are bigger than the size of your brain...that is...if you have one...anyway, I am in a hurry! Good day!!" Mitsukai smiled sweetly at the prissy faced girl.  
  
"Why...you-" she sputtered.  
  
"-iPrince/i Sekkei, in order for me to get to my destination, you would have to let go of my hand. I'm sure that you are fully aware of that." Mitsukai said plainly, wrenching her hands from his grasp.  
  
"Wait!!" he said hurriedly with a little hint of amusement in his eyes, "uh...dance with me?" he offered, yanking his right arm away from the other girl and offered it to Mitsukai,  
  
"Oh, not today. I have things to do! Hope you enjoy the evening!" Mitsukai gave a quick curtsey and scooted off in the direction of where Fubuki was, leaving Sekkei standing there with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"Oh my goodness!! Did you SEE that?! That human girl REJECTED Prince Sekkei's OFFERED arm!! Oh my GOD!! She MUST have a lot of guts to do THAT!!" words of adoration and disbelief were flying between the young vampiresses as they witness what had happened.  
  
The prissy girl did nothing but stare heatedly after Mitsukai.   
  
  
***  
  
Fubuki stared at Mitsukai with a slightly surprised look as he witness what had just happened. Did she really turn down his brother who was well loved and well respected by everyone?  
  
"Hello ,master. Enjoying yourself tonight?" Mitsukai bowed timidly as she reached him.  
  
"Very impressive when you turned down my brother," he said, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Aha...thanks...didn't really like him much anyway..." she muttered and nodded.  
  
Fubuki nodded again to show that he was listening. 'Okay, it's now or never...' Mitsukai said to herself as she took a deep breath, and turned to her master when a waltzing song began to fill the hall with its merry rhythms.  
  
"Umm...master...would you...like to...dance with...me?" she asked shyly, looking up at him with her large expectant eyes.  
  
"Eh...I-I c-can't...I-I just...can't..." he muttered, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"W-why not?" she said, a bit offended that he didn't even apologize to her.  
  
"B-because...I just-can't...I don't-," Fubuki started but was cut off.  
  
"-Excuse me, miss? If you aren't dancing with anyone...may I have the honour of having this dance?" a tall handsome young man cut in, inviting Mitsukai to dance with him.  
  
"Uh..." she said, casting a questioning look over at Fubuki, who looked away, "um...sure! Why not?" she smiled politely and took his offered hand.  
  
He smiled and put his hand on her small waist, and the other holding her hand. Mitsukai did the same except that she placed her hand onto his shoulder instead of his waist. Together, they glided through the large court, as a circle of people began to form around them. Mitsukai smiled as she was spun around and around and relaxed into his arms at the end of the dance. The people clapped and cheered for them.  
  
"That was wonderful!!" Mitsukai laughed as he led her back to her spot beside Fubuki.  
  
"And you, are a wonderful dance partner!!" he laughed and headed towards another direction to get a refreshment.  
  
"That was great!! Did you see me out there?! Everyone was practically cheering for me and him!!" Mitsukai said happily, oblivious of the fact that she was supposed to be questioning him about why he did not want to dance with her.  
  
The next song floated form the speakers and the melody traumatized everyone into a hypnotic trance in the room. Couples started to form on the dance floor and began to slow dance in a slow rhythm.   
  
"Err...girl..." Fubuki started, "umm...I was wondering...would you...could you..."  
  
"Yes?" Mitsukai perked up, hoping that he was going to say what she wanted to hear from him.  
  
"Would you err...could you umm...get me a drink from the refreshment table? I'm dying of thirst here..." he asked her.  
  
Her jaw dropped open. 'W-why that-that JERK!!' she thought angrily.  
  
  
  
AHAHA LOL!! For a second, you thought that Fubuki was going to ask Mitsukai to dance didn't you? Didn't you, huh!? Admit it!! I know you did!! C'MONNNNNN ADMIT IT!! ::poke::poke:: LOL  
HEHE!! That was a pretty funny ending in my opinion LOL!! Anyway, wait for the next chapter and review!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja,  
  
SID (silver ichigo dust) 


	6. Crimson Stains

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hello minna!! HEHE!! I though that the last chapter was pretty interesting!! LOL!! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter...and for those who've read my other stories, I just want to tell you that I've FINALLY updated YUME NO KAKERA!! LOL!! EEP!! ::dodges tomato:: anyway...don't worry because I will still update MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN!! Even though I've kind of abandoned it for quite a long time...but...err...GOMEN? LOL!! Anyway, enjoy minna!!  
  
  
  
"Err...girl..." Fubuki started, "umm...I was wondering...would you...could you..."  
  
"Yes?" Mitsukai perked up, hoping that he was going to say what she wanted to hear from him.  
  
"Would you err...could you umm...get me a drink from the refreshment table? I'm dying of thirst here..." he asked her.  
  
Her jaw dropped open. 'W-why that-that JERK!!' she thought angrily.  
  
  
CRIMSON STAINS  
  
Mitsukai stared at him with seething eyes. 'That-that idiot!!' she thought angrily. Fubuki looked blankly at the expression on her face. Did he say something wrong?  
  
"Mits-girl...is something troubling you?" Fubuki asked with a little bit of...concern?  
  
"Huh? Wuh? Oh...no...nothing at all...your imajesty/i..." she mocked the last word in her sentence.  
  
"Whatever," Fubuki said, waving her off, "now get me my drink, I'm getting thirsty."  
  
Mitsukai muttered some inappropriate things under her breath as she got up form her chair and made her way towards to refreshment table. 'What's with her?' Fubuki thought, frowning slightly at the things she said under her breath. 'STUPID IDIOT!!!' Mitsukai fumed, 'who does he think he is?!!? Getting all embarrassed and then asking me to get him a DRINK!?! STUPID @#$%&*#!!!'  
Mitsukai gripped the paper tightly in her hands, and she filled the cup with a red thick watery substance.  
  
"Hmm...must be fruit punch or something...it awfully smells like copper..." Mitsukai took a little sip from the cup of 'fruit punch', and began to spit out the contents of BLOOD onto the floor, "AUGH!! Blood?! Why didn't anyone tell me!?!"  
  
Mitsukai looked disgustedly at the cup before walking back to her master.  
  
"Here you go." she grumbled, handing him the cup reluctantly, still mad at him.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped Mitsukai on the shoulder. She turned around and groaned inwardly in her mind, 'Not him AGAIN...he never does give up, does he...' Mitsukai smiled forcefully.  
  
"Hello, Mitsukai. Now that you have gotten my little brother a drink...dance with me?" he grinned charmingly enough to have any girl swooning over him.  
  
"Uh...okay!" Mitsukai said taking his arm, looking at Fubuki through the corners of her eyes to see what his reaction was to her little "jealousy" trick...nothing...absolutely nothing...coldness.  
  
'DAMMIT!" she thought, frustrated, 'either he really doesn't care about me, or that there's some kind of problem with his FACE when he's displaying his emotions!'  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mitsukai?" Sekkei looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh...no....nothing..." Mitsukai dropped her heated gaze to the floor.  
  
"Then why..." Sekkei chuckled deeply, "are you gripping my shoulder so tightly?"  
  
"Eh? Oh..." Mitsukai blushed and loosened her vice like grip on his shoulder.  
  
Sekkei saw this as a chance to reel her in towards him. He slid his palm around her tiny waist and pushed her lightly towards his body, not wanting her to feel that he was a pervert or something. Sekkei had just wanted to make his younger brother jealous. He gazed over Mitsukai's head and saw Fubuki's glowing red eyes watching him every so often. Sekkei smirked at him, "Loser..." he thought, seeing the enraged look upon his brother's face.  
  
"Idiot womanizer..." Fubuki muttered under his breath, glaring at his servant and his brother dancing the night away.  
  
'Well...' the little voice returned to his head, "you rejected her proposal to you when you had the chance...but NOOOOO you had to overrun yourself with your stupid pride...TSK! Hehe, now she's in the arms or another, and tonight Sekkei will take her to his room and they will make lo-'  
  
"Shut up!!" Fubuki snarled quietly, clutching his head rather painfully, "why am I getting so annoyed over Mitsu-servant girl and her plans with my brother?"   
  
'Because...' the little voice mocked him in his mind, '...you are JEALOUS!'  
  
That was it. Those were the three little words that got him to snap.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" he roared, as he leaped up immediately, knocking down his chair with a clatter.  
  
Everyone in the room quieted down to witness the incident. Fubuki glowered at the people around him and muttered a sorry, making his way through the sea of people. Big mistake. He almost tripped over someone's foot. He cast his eyes upon the person whom he did not want to see at the very moment...Mitsukai. Her face was full of bewilderment, anger, and....concern?  
  
"Are you alright...master?" she asked awkwardly, looking off in the other direction.  
  
'Am I really that detestable to even LOOK at, Mitsukai?' Fubuki thought sadly even though his eyes displayed no emotion whatsoever. He then got up and walked stolidly towards the dorms area. Mitsukai just stared dumbfounded at what had just happened. Why was he so mad? She did not know. Mitsukai gently pushed herself away from the source of heat her dance partner emitted, and swept silently after her master, leaving a bewildered Sekkei behind.  
  
  
***  
  
"Dammit..." Fubuki thought to himself as he smashed his fist against the marbled wall of his room, not caring about the blood that began to trickled down his arm.  
  
::knock:: ::knock::  
  
"Go away..." he mumbled.  
  
Instead, the door opened slowly.  
  
"I SAID TO GO AWAY!!!" Fubuki yelled, throwing a lamp across the room, not bothering to look up.  
  
"M-master? I-is this a bad time..." Mitsukai peered innocently at him from behind the door.  
  
He sighed. She took this as a signal as a yes. She looked at the damage that was done. A broken lamp, an overturned desk, scattered papers, blood dripping from his fist...BLOOD!?!!  
  
"Master, you are bleeding!!" Mitsukai said anxiously, pointing to his wound.  
  
"It is nothing. Please leave." Fubuki grumbled.  
  
"I'm going to get something to bandage up your wounds. I'll be back...don't go ANYWHERE." Mitsukai said sternly, ignoring his insensitive remark as she turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Stupid wench..." Fubuki growled after she had let the room.  
  
"Fubuki-sama..." Kadaika appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Kadaika..." he growled.  
  
"You are bleeding...all over," Kadaika offered wisely, "be kind to her and she will heal your wounds...all of them..."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" he asked curiously, but the old woman had already disappeared.  
  
The words had left an echoing effect in his mind, 'you are bleeding...all over, be kind to her and she will heal your wounds...all of them...' these words kept repeating in his mind, until Mitsukai came back with a washcloth, a basin, and some bandages.  
  
"Master, please sit down on a chair. It will be easier for me to wash your wounds this way." Mitsukai said gently.  
  
Fubuki reluctantly grabbed a chair and held out his arm impatiently.  
  
"Okay, this might sting a bit. I'm just warning you in case-" Mitsukai started, dipping the cloth in water, and wringing it out.  
  
"-just get on with it." Fubuki said edgily.  
  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you..." Mitsukai sighed as she dabbed the cloth at his wound.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!" Fubuki howled with pain as he clutched his fist with agony.  
  
"I warned you before!!" Mitsukai scolded, as she dabbed at the wound again, making him howl louder.  
  
"DAMMIT, WOMAN!! CAN'T YOU DAB ANY BETTER?!" he yelled, baring his fangs at the stabbing pain in his fist.  
  
"Alright, now that I BARELY just cleansed it, I'm going to bandage up your hand now!" Mitsukai ignored his protests and wrapped the bandages around his hand.  
  
"There...is that better now?" Mitsukai said cheerfully after she was done.  
  
"Whatever..." he replied with a voice full of distantness.  
  
"At least a thank you would be nice..." she muttered as she turned around, remaining in a crouched position, to hoist up the basin.  
  
"What was I supposed to say?! Thank you for ruining my night!?" he shot back at her.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Mitsukai stood up abruptly, slipping the basin out of her hands.  
  
The metal basin hit the floor with a loud clang, but neither heard the thunderous sound it made, as they were both glaring at each other.   
  
"What's with you? Why are you so cold?!" Mitsukai snapped at her master.  
  
"None of your business, WENCH! Now get out of here before I-" Fubuki snarled back at her.  
  
"-Before you what? Pull the werewolves on me? Send the guards after me?" Mitsukai challenged him.  
  
"Don't push it, woman." He growled.  
  
"Beat the hell out of me? Or what? Sell me off to your bro-"   
  
SMACK  
  
THUD  
  
Mitsukai stared at her cheek in horror, as crimson stains began to drip onto the floor with a silent splash. A sickening slap could be heard thousands of miles away. Fubuki stared at his hand in horror, as he realized what he had done. 'I...I had never hit a woman before...' he thought with shock as more blood began to taint the white carpet around Mitsukai. 'Oh, God...' he thought, 'what have I done?'  
  
"I-I'm sorry!! I-I shouldn't have...I...I'm sorry, master!!" Mitsukai choked out the words she thought he had wanted to hear from her.  
  
"Oh...Gods, Mitsu-woman...I didn't mean...I...let me take a look" Fubuki stuttered, taking a step closer to her.  
  
"N-NO!! I-It's alright! Please! Just stay...away...I-I can manage...please, just don't hit me again..." Mitsukai sobbed, as she backed away from her master, "I just don't want...anymore pain..."  
  
And with that, she stood up and flee from his room, running quickly down the hallway. Fubuki listened intently to the sound of her footsteps until they faded into the silence.  
  
"Great..." he muttered, "how will she ever learn to trust you now?"  
  
That was the one question that laid unanswered for the rest of his night.  
  
  
  
THE END!!! AHAHA!! I'M FINALLY DONE THIS WHOLE FIC!!! AHAHA!! WAIT!!! AHAHA I'M ONLY JOKING!!! THIS ISN'T THE END PEOPLE!!! WAIT!! DON'T LEAVE YET!! NOOOOOOO!!! ::glomps onto leg of a reader:: NOOOOOOOOOO!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! AHA Don't worry, folks!! This AIN'T the end for what there so far is...Mitsukai and Fubuki still have a LONG way to go...especially after what Fubuki did to Mitsukai! So MEAN!! ;___; ANYWAY...the show must go on!! Wait for the next chap people! I promise I won't take THAT long!! BYAZ!! 


	7. Fear

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hey minna!! I know I haven't update in like...forever! HUWAHA!! Well, that's because I have been like forever busy with homework...and in the future don't really depend on me updating frequently...because like...I have math, science, English, and French next semester for high school, and I've got the crappiest teachers from what I've heard from the people who have it this year...sigh...-__-...anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update when I find time to okay? Happy New Year to all!!  
  
  
  
"N-NO!! I-It's all right! Please! Just stay...away...I-I can manage...please, just don't hit me again..." Mitsukai sobbed, as she backed away from her master, "I just don't want...anymore pain..."  
  
And with that, she stood up and flees from his room, running quickly down the hallway. Fubuki listened intently to the sound of her footsteps until they faded into the silence.  
  
"Great..." he muttered, "how will she ever learn to trust you now?"  
  
That was the one question that laid unanswered for the rest of his night.  
  
  
FEAR  
  
Mitsukai ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She never stopped once until she reached her room. Slamming the door shut, she jumped onto her bed and buried herself under her duvet covers. She did not care about the trail of blood that was created while she was running. A salty tear slipped down her cheek, burning the ugly wound on her cheek. She cried out, as she threw the covers off her head. She made her way to the bathroom, thinking about the face that had made the wounds on the side of her face. Perhaps she had been a bit of a perk. Mitsukai examined herself in the mirror. Midnight blue hair and all, to her tear stained face. She put her fingers over the four gashes to stop the bleeding, and winced. The midnight blue haired girl sucked in her breath sharply, as she pressed a cool wet cloth to her face. After a few minutes, she removed the cloth and ran it under the water tap until the blood stains washed out. She then hung the cloth back up on the towel rack, and fell into an uneasy sleep on the bed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Mitsukai wasn't the only one who was having a bad sleep. A certain vampire was tossing and turning in his bed.  
  
"Dammit..." he swore, as he woke up with fervent sweat, "it's just a dream, it was...a dream..."  
  
He then got up and walked to the balcony. The pale moon was shining overhead, but of course he did not give a care about anything that was beautiful in the world. Except...maybe that servant girl of his...just a bit...he shook the thought out of his mind, 'she had upset me...I had the right to hit her so that she would stop her bickering...' staring at the balcony across from his room, 'ah...' the little pesky voice returned to his head again, 'but you shouldn't have lost your temper with her...after all...you WERE jealous of seeing her in the arms of another...especially your brother...'   
  
"Shut up..." Fubuki muttered, annoyed, "she should have known her rightful place."  
  
'Oh, but she did...after you clawed her face...' it hissed.  
  
"Go away..." he mumbled, "I DON'T want to hear it from you..."  
  
'Oh no...is the little prince getting mad?' it said mockingly, 'perhaps you should actually try apologizing to the girl...after all...you have to face the facts, my dear prince...'  
  
"What facts?" Fubuki wondered aloud.  
  
'Heh. Why, don't you know already? I just think that you're too stubborn to admit it yet I guess...' the voice sighed with boredom.  
  
"What? I am not stubborn. How dare you speak to me like that? Who are you?" Fubuki growled defensively.  
  
"Hehe...I am you...you are me...we are the same..." the voice chuckled with glee.  
  
"Damned voice..." Fubuki then grumbled, fixing his gaze on the sleeping blue haired beauty across from his balcony.  
  
'She looks so peaceful...and beautiful too...too bad you lost her temper, and gave her those nasty gashes, eh?' the voice taunted, laughter fading away as Fubuki snarled at it.  
  
Mitsukai did indeed look like a sleeping beauty...except for those nasty wounds...Fubuki sighed. How will she ever learn to trust him now? When he had looked into her eyes that very moment he slapped her, he saw pain...very shocking emotional pain...he had wondered how she became so emotionally pained and afraid of him?   
  
"I'm...sorry..." he whispered to the wind.  
  
As if it were like magic, the wind carried his voice over to the other side of the balcony, slowly waking up the sleeping princess. Mitsukai blinked tiredly, as she got up and looked at the moon shine overhead. Mitsukai then lowered her gaze to the figure that was watching her across the balcony, and widened her eyes. She then blushed, as she noticed that she was only wearing a see-through nightgown over her under attire.  
  
Fubuki stared at her like he had never seen a woman before. When he recently looked directly into her eyes, he saw flashes of hurt; betrayal, love, and fear...wait a minute...love? Did Mitsukai...love him?   
  
Mitsukai continued to stare at her master as if she were in a trance. He seemed so...distant and cold to everyone else...was it because of a psychological trauma he went through?   
  
"Yes, child...he did go through a psychological trauma...affecting everyone he loved and cared about..." a voice whispered to Mitsukai.  
  
"What? Who? Where?" Mitsukai whipped her head around to scan the area for intruders.  
  
"I said...yes...he did go through a psychological trauma...affecting everyone he loved and cared about...that is why he is so afraid to love and care about people again," the voice said wisely.  
  
"I see...but what caused...him to be...to be like this?" she asked.  
  
"Ah...young curiosity...bless you dear child...now, let me show you..." the voice admired.  
  
Suddenly, Mitsukai felt a jerk beneath her navel, and she felt herself go dizzy. 'Hold on...my dear child,' the voice was in her mind, 'this is the past...' Mitsukai opened her eyes, and looked around. A little boy with dark chocolate hair came running out of the bushes with an elder woman behind him.  
  
"Fubuki! Hurry! Get onto the boat before they come!" Fubuki's mother urged her five-year-old son onto the small boat that was going to lead the people to safety.   
  
"What about you, Kaachan? Aren't you coming?" Fubuki asked his mother with wide eyes.  
  
"...iie...Kaachan has some important business to take care off..." the mother trailed off, looking away.  
  
"Demo...I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" declared the young boy, launching himself at his mother's robes, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Silly boy! Go on, before they come! GO!" she replied harshly, shoving her son onto the boat with tears in her eyes.  
  
The captain of the boat gave her a quick salute and started the engine.  
  
"KAACHAN!" yelled the boy, reaching for his mother, but only to succeed in pulling off her favourite necklace.   
  
"And where do YOU think you're going?" a crude voice smirked.  
  
The mother gasped and turned around. A group of humans were standing there, holding crosses and stakes.  
  
"Grab her!" the leader ordered.  
  
Two men stepped forward to grab her by the arms, as the priest came forward with a stake in his hand. He muttered a little prayer and then drove the stake into the very heart of the woman. The mother slumped down onto the floor smiling weakly at the young boy in the boat before she blew away into dust.  
  
"KAACHAN!!!" the little boy mouthed a silent scream, as tears were shed.  
  
Suddenly, Mitsukai found herself back in her own room, looking bewildered. She put a hand to her mouth in horror. Her master had suffered an excruciating tragedy that made him so cold and uncaring.  
  
"Yes, child. It is sad. He has suffered so many wounds...however...it is up to you to heal them all...bless you dear child, and good luck!" and with that, the voice faded into the darkness of the night.  
  
'Poor master...' Mitsukai thought, glancing back over to the balcony from where he stood. Those crimson eyes seemed so sad and lonely. 'I will do whatever it takes to break down that sheet of ice around his heart!' Mitsukai silently vowed to herself.  
  
  
  
Well...how did you like it? Anyway, I'm going to bed now...the first day of school starts tomorrow...sigh...bye for now!! 


	8. Breaking Down the Barrier

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hey!! Haha I'm back minna! Yes...sorry that took a while because I had a lot of work and studying to do...even though I'll supposed to study for an exam now but then I thought about my readers who were stuck in a world full of curiosity and anxiety about what was going to happen to the two main characters in the story. Well, I decided that you guys are more important ^__^ so then I was going to finish this chapter before going to start my studying!! Haha you guys are really important to me because you are what keeps me motivated to write each chapter with pride! Arigato!!  
  
  
  
"Yes, child. It is sad. He has suffered so many wounds...however...it is up to you to heal them all...bless you dear child, and good luck!" and with that, the voice faded into the darkness of the night.  
  
'Poor master...' Mitsukai thought, glancing back over to the balcony from where he stood. Those crimson eyes seemed so sad and lonely. 'I will do whatever it takes to break down that sheet of ice around his heart!' Mitsukai silently vowed to herself.  
  
  
BREAKING DOWN THE BARRIER...  
  
The sleeping beauty woke up to a dull cloudy grey morning of another day in January. 'Hmm...' she thought, 'the day needs some major makeover...hehe...oh well...better get up...' And with that, she got up and walked gracefully over to the bathroom, checking her wounds.  
  
"Ow..." she complained, as she poked her cheek gently with her finger.  
  
She then pulled out some bandages from the drawer, and patched it onto her gashes painfully. 'There...' she thought, 'I look pretty normal now...I guess...' she then brushed her teeth, and walked back out of the bathroom to change into a new robe. She then brushed her hair and opened the door to the hallway. Quickly, she skipped around the hallways until she reached the main lobby. BIG MISTAKE. In the middle of the main lobby, stood Fubuki and a...rose?!?! Mitsukai was planning to walk around him at the back, but it was too late...he spotted her, and started to walk slowly to her.  
  
"Umm...good...morning...master..." Mitsukai said slowly, shuffling her feet.  
  
"...sorry!" he blurted out after a while, thrusting the rose into her hands, "that's for you, good day..."  
  
And with that, he leaped away, leaving behind a surprised girl. 'A rose...' she thought, smiling to herself, 'how...rare of him...' she kept smiling, holding the rose close to herself, as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
'Now that wasn't so hard, was it?' the voice asked playfully.  
  
"Hard?! I almost died from keeping up my pride!!" Fubuki muttered.  
  
'When will you ever learn? Your stupid pride is keeping you form your happiness...not to mention your stubbornness too...' the voice retorted.  
  
"Shut up...I do not need you to compensate my pride with your stupidity!" he growled back.  
  
'Sigh...whatever...you'll see the truth one day...' the voice then said tiredly, and faded away.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning, Mitsukai!! Have you slept well?" Sekkei greeted Mitsukai warmly, guiding her arm to the dining room.  
  
"Umm...fine...uh...I think I should be cooking now..." she mumbled, trying to pull away but his grip was too strong.  
  
"No need, my dear...I told the cooks that they will be cooking without you this morning." He said, offering her a seat at the table.  
  
"Uh...you do realize that I AM a cook too...and that I shouldn't eat at this table with you...because I have a lower social status..." Mitsukai said with boredom.  
  
"Haha!! Anyone who I wish to eat with, can eat with me anytime!" he chuckled.  
  
"If I had heard correctly, you said anytime...which means that if I don't choose to eat with you now, I can choose another time to have lunch with you maybe?" she suggested cockily.  
  
"Heh. I doubt that I will let you out of here without eating a bite..." he said seductively.  
  
"Then eating a bite of food I will do..." she stated flatly, and popped a strawberry into her mouth, "there, I'm done. Good day, Sekkei." She got up to move out of the room.  
  
"Oh, no, no...not so fast my dear...how about for a little...dessert?" he was up and at the door before Mitsukai was, due to his inhuman capabilities, "you wouldn't like to skip breakfast without a...dessert, would you?" he then drew her near, licking her ear as he did so.  
  
She froze. What should she do now? Slap him? Yell for help? Push him away? What would HE do in return? Slap her? Kill her? Or even worse...rape her? Mitsukai shuddered at that thought, and stiffened as Sekkei's hands began to wander over her body.  
  
"My," he said in s husk whisper, as his hands wandered lower, "why so tense, Mitsukai? It's just me...you can relax...I can take you to a higher place...if you would let me..."  
  
"I...oh...my...Sekkei...I don't think that w-we...sh-should...do...this..." she whimpered, feeling drowsy.  
  
"Why not..." he murmured, moving his lips up her neck, "Mitsukai...let me show you..." with that, he sealed her lips with his own, as his hands began to unbutton the robe.  
  
"!!!!" Mitsukai widened her eyes in shock, 'how dare that bastard touch me!!' she raged. She then bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood.  
  
"Feisty...are we?" he said, as he licked his bottom lip, and bent down to bite her lip, "but I think that you taste better..." he purred, licking up the pooling blood on her lips.  
  
"G-go...away!!" she yelped, as she pushed him off her, and reached behind him to fumble with the doorknob.  
  
She flung the door open, to find Fubuki standing her with a somewhat surprised expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow, and looked down at her bleeding lip and half torn robe. Mitsukai then broke down into sobs, as she ran past him onto the dormitories. Fubuki stepped into the room, and found his brother picking himself up from the floor with a bleeding lip.  
  
"Bastard!" he said dangerously, holding up his brother by his clothes, "what the hell did you do to her dammit? Answer me!!"  
  
"Heh. I was merely...demonstrating...about how the ways I can pleasure her...if she hadn't pushed away from my enchantment...I would've succeeded in...making her mine..." Sekkei chuckled darkly.  
  
"You bastard!! What other sick plans do you have for her?! I swear!! If you EVER touch her again I'll-"  
  
"-you'll what, brother? Oh...a little JEALOUS now...are we? Heh. I expected this...little jealous Fubuki...always a loser...seeming that you didn't make the first move with her, I decided that I could take her...such a beautiful little thing to waste..." he smirked.  
  
"Shut up!! Just don't EVER go near her, or touch her again!!" he snarled, and punched his older brother in the jaw.  
  
Letting go of his clothing, he turned back, and walked out of the room rather angrily. 'Dammit...' he thought, 'I wonder how far he got with her?' Subconsciously, his feet began to lead him to Mitsukai's room, where the sounds of crying could be made out. He knocked on the door once, waiting for her to open it. The door slowly opened.  
  
"M-master?" she asked softly, avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"Are...you...okay?" he asked grudgingly, showing a bit of concern.  
  
"I..I am now...thank you...for...the rose..." she whispered, blushing prettily.  
  
"Wasn't a problem..." he replied, eyeing the rose on the vase that was standing on the table beside her bed.  
  
"Would you...like to...c-come in?" Mitsukai asked timidly, opening the door wider.  
  
"...I...suppose..." he said awkwardly, and walked in.  
  
He looked around the room. It was nothing like his. His room looked very majestic and powerful while her room was simply, clean, tidy, and purely white.  
  
"Your room is very clean..." he simply said, hitting himself mentally for saying such a stupid thing.  
  
To Mitsukai, it was the best compliment she had ever received from her master. She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I like to keep it clean." She replied.  
  
"I see..." he said then, "listen...about yesterday...I didn't...mean to...lash...out at you...like that...sometimes...the subject of my arrogant bastard brother...tends to...anger me..."  
  
"That's alright..." she nodded, "I accept your apology, but may I ask why...do you tend to...get angry at the simple thought of him?"  
  
"...that isn't really...any...of your business..." he then muttered, turning back to his cold self again.  
  
"Why?" she cocked her head and looked up at him cutely.  
  
"Dammit woman...don't look at me...like that..." he said tightly, closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh...sorry...does it get on your nerves?" she dropped her gaze to the butterfly resting on the window sill near the balcony.  
  
"No...in fact...you look..." he started, then stiffened, realizing that he shouldn't have said anything at all.  
  
"I look what, master?" she inquired.  
  
"You look...you look..." he stuttered.  
  
"I look...bad?" she whispered, looking away.  
  
"..." he didn't reply...what was he supposed to say?  
  
"I get it!! You don't have to tell me that!!" she said edgily, crossing her arms, as she walked away from him to the door, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Wait!" he said urgently, "you...uh...don't look bad...just...umm..." he trailed off, thinking of a word to describe how pretty she looked without making her think that he was onto her or something.  
  
"I look...?" she sighed and waited for his answer, as he came near to her and the door that stood ajar.  
  
"You look...you look..."he had a difficult time with his words.  
  
"I look what, master?" she waited patiently.  
  
"Dammit!!! You look beautiful!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
HAHA CLIFFHANGER!! *scary music* dun, dun, DUN!! HAHA looks like that Mitsukai is breaking down that barrier to Fubuki's heart!! HAHA YAY!!! ^___^ I'm so happy!! Anyway I better start studying for my exam now!! BYE!! Thanks for all your review once again!! 


	9. Back to Square One

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hey minna!! I'm also supposed to be studying for another exam right now, but like...yeah...I just wanted to squeeze in another chapter before I spend the next four days studying my ass off. Anyway, I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter!! I love you guys!!! Thanks for the reviews!! Arigato gozaimatsu!! *respectful bow*  
  
  
  
"I look...?" she sighed and waited for his answer, as he came near to her and the door that stood ajar.  
  
"You look...you look..."he had a difficult time with his words.  
  
"I look what, master?" she waited patiently.  
  
"Dammit!!! You look beautiful!!!!!!"  
  
  
BACK TO SQUARE ONE  
  
Mitsukai stared at her master before her, blinking her eyes once and then twice.  
  
"W-what?" she stammered.  
  
"Never mind! It is not important." Fubuki replied defiantly, looking away with a distinctive blush on his face.  
  
"Yes, it is. I can see you BLUSHING..." Mitsukai pretended to tease her master, who was blushing even harder by the second.  
  
"It is nothing that matters to you..." he covered up his embarrassment with his cold attitude again.  
  
"Haha, I'm only joking!" she giggled lightly.  
  
"Do not joke around, it will degrade the status of slaves and servants." He said coldly.  
  
Mitsukai stopped her giggling, and looked down with a slight foolish smile on her face. 'Master can be so caring, and then so cold to me the next...' she sighed, 'it drives me nuts!'  
  
"I...did not mean to bring down your spirit, but you shouldn't really joke around that much...good day." He barely nodded to her, when he stepped out of the room.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion if I may..." Mitsukai voiced, dripping with sarcasm as Fubuki raised an eyebrow, "but what the HELL is your problem!?! You can act so loving, and then change back to your cold self the next!! I'm tired of this, master!! When will I ever...break down that barrier of yours?!" she blurted out, covering her mouth with her hands right after she realized what the words were.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "girl, it is NONE of your business to come meddling in the way that I AM, and if you have a problem with that, I suggest that you can leave immediately, but I warn you...this area has far greater dangers than me...which I'm sure that you WOULD rather like to stay...and if you are staying, that means that you WILL abide by MY actions and MY rules, no further questions asked! I don't even KNOW why I saved you in the first place!! I should have left you alone to die if I knew how untamed you were!" Fubuki spoke ruthlessly without showing any signs of regret.  
  
Suddenly, Mitsukai wanted to tell him the three words that she had longed to say to him. [AN: this is the moment we've ALL been waiting for...but mark my words...it doesn't turn out as it really seems...heh, heh...=P]  
  
"Master...I've been wanting to say these three words to you for a very long time..." Mitsukai spoke timidly, as she leaned up to his ear, brushing her soft lips against his sensitive ear.  
  
"What." He said breathlessly, trying not to grab her and throw her onto the bed.  
  
"Go fuck off." she whispered with a tone of triumph, and pushed past him, stumbling out onto the hallway.  
  
He only stared after her, looking confused and shocked about what just had happened. The part where her lips made contact with his ear was still tingly from the sensation. Until then did he realize that he felt something for her. 'Dammit,' he thought, as he vigorously rubbed the spot where Mitsukai had *kissed* him, 'I'm getting soft...'  
  
***  
  
"How DARE he?!" Sekkei roared, pacing back and forth around his chamber walls, "how DARE that bastard punch ME?! He doesn't even LIKE the girl anyway. Of course...he IS jealous after all...I don't fucking care...I AM GOING TO MAKE HER MINE...no matter what it TAKES!" he declared.  
  
The enraged prince sat down on the chair, and rested his chin on his hand ungracefully. He stared outside with a hard look. 'Brat...' he though vehemently, directing the thought towards his younger brother, 'I am going to do something that's going to hurt you...very much...heh...then we'll determine who the real winner is...' Sekkei chuckled darkly all alone in his chambers.  
  
***  
  
"Stupid...BAKA!!" Mitsukai yelled particularly to no one in the hallways, "why does he have to be so cold and uncaring? Him and his mood swings...GRRR this makes me SO angry...what am I supposed to do?! That strange voice told me that I have to heal all his wounds...but how can I heal him when he won't let me?! He's being so damn stubborn!!" she fumed.  
  
Mitsukai continued to stomp around the hallways, unaware of the shadow that was watching her, waiting for the precise moment to capture her. She balled her hands into fists, as she resumed tramping through the hallways towards the unnoticed shadow that was lurking. Three...two...one...the shadow reached out and grabbed her by the arms, and silenced her by pressing his lips towards hers, preventing her from making her scream out. He trapped her in a headlock until she stopped squirming.   
  
"Sh..." he whispered seductively, "I wasn't done with you last time..."  
  
Mitsukai whimpered and widened her eyes when she recognized the voice-Prince Sekkei.  
  
"I thought that master told you not to-" Mitsukai started but was cut off by another ruthless kiss.  
  
"Heh! That stupid pathetic brother of mine cannot stop me from what I want!" he chuckled lustfully.  
  
"D-didn't you already get...what you...want? Wasn't that...already e-enough?!" she squealed, as he picked her up in his arms, "stop!!" she shrieked, struggling.  
  
"Kukuku...we're only getting started..." Sekkei smirked triumphantly, as he carried a kicking and screaming Mitsukai into his room.  
  
Throwing Mitsukai onto his bed, he slammed the door with one kick, and began to undress himself until he was down to his under garments.  
  
"N-no!!" she backed away in terror, "p-please don't!! I swear!! I'll do anything BUT this...please!! Don't!! I promise to do whatever you please, BUT this!! Please...Sekkei!!!"  
  
"Kukuku...it stimulates me even more to see you begging like this...but wait until you're in bed...you'll be begging for something else...if you let me show you...Mitsukai..." he said, eyes flashing with desire.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed, as Sekkei leaped over the bed, and tackled her onto the floor.  
  
"C'mon, Mitsukai...be a good girl that you are and let me show you..." he ripped off her robes, exposing the top part of her body.  
  
"NO!!!!!" she screamed, as tears streamed down her face, trying to cover herself with bare hands.  
  
Sekkei did not listen to any of her pleas though. With one toss, he threw her onto his bed, and pinned her down on the mattress, straddling her thighs. Mitsukai closed her eyes, as she felt something dig into the inside of her thighs. 'Ugh...' she thought, still sobbing with fear, 'I don't even...want to know WHAT that THING is...' All Mitsukai could think of right now was someone to be her hero, and rescue her from this hormone driven vampire prince. She whimpered as she heard him moan and felt him enter her...slowly but daring...she screamed her master's name with all the willpower she had left in her, before darkness overtook her consciousness.  
  
"FUBUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
  
  
OMG I'm so sorry...Mitsukai was a very nice woman...I just like angst stories...Sekkei is...a sex crazed vampire...that's all I have to say...anyway...will Fubuki get to Mitsukai and save her in time? Or will she lose her virginity to his hated brother? Find out next chapter!! Hehe, which would probably be posted in a few days!! Well, don't forget to review! Bye now!! 


	10. Just in Time

NEVER WINTER NIGHTS  
  
Hey minna! Haha sorry for not hearing from me in a long time! Well, partially because I was pretty busy with homework and stuff. As I have said before, I have math, science, English, and French this semester...so yeah...it's going to be a tough semester for me...for instance I have the dumbest French teacher!!   
  
Ugh Morisani...she's SO dumb...and when she smiles it looks like as if the sun don't shine! I'm serious! Her teeth are all cracked and messed up! You can see those coffee stains on them!! it's scary! HAHA oh yeah today was SOOOOOOOOOO jokes! Haha okay so then during class this girl called Devin? Or something...she was like sick today and came into French class before the bell went. So then like my friend Ananta went over to Morisani because the teacher called on her to come over right? And then like...the teacher was like looking at Ananta and she's like...who are you? And then my friend goes, Ananta ::pause:: and then the teacher walks over to my other friend Krista and then asks her who sat in the empty seat beside her...and then Krista says Ananta, and then Morisani goes "who's Ananta?!" lmao the whole class was like laughing haha and then my French teacher assigned this bad ass called Wolfgang (wicked name ehz?) to sit back at his original seat because he was sharing Ananta's textbook because he "forgot" his in his locker, and like...it was sooo funny because at the beginning of the class the teacher told him to sit there, and now she was like moving him back LOL! And then people stole Steven's cardboard thingy from his binder and started to whip it across the room lol! It was soooooooooo jokes lol but morisani didn't yell at us lol! She's jus like...uh huh...yea...lol yer all prolly confused buh thas okie lol cuz if I wer yoo I'd beh confused tew lol!! Anyway haha I had better get started on my chap! lol yea...enjoy!!  
  
  
  
"NO!!!!!" she screamed, as tears streamed down her face, trying to cover herself with bare hands.  
  
Sekkei did not listen to any of her pleas though. With one toss, he threw her onto his bed, and pinned her down on the mattress, straddling her thighs. Mitsukai closed her eyes, as she felt something dig into the inside of her thighs. 'Ugh...' she thought, still sobbing with fear, 'I don't even...want to know WHAT that THING is...' All Mitsukai could think of right now was someone to be her hero, and rescue her from this hormone driven vampire prince. She whimpered as she heard him moan and felt him enter her...slowly but daring...she screamed her master's name with all the willpower she had left in her, before darkness overtook her consciousness.  
  
"FUBUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
  
JUST IN TIME  
  
Fubuki perked up his ears. Did he just hear somebody scream his name? If they did...it sounded exactly like that Mitsukai. 'Shit!' he panicked, 'what if she is in trouble?' With that thought, he charged into the hallway, following the echoes of her scream, as they lead him to his brother's chambers. He sucked in his breath shortly as he thought about what happened to his servant girl. 'That's it...' he thought, 'just another servant of mine...'  
  
  
  
"Damn..." Sekkei muttered, as he got off the unconscious lady beneath him, sensitive ears still ringing from her scream, "sleeping women are no fun..."  
  
He then picked up her body, and put her into bed, sliding under the covers with her.  
  
BLAM  
  
Sekkei bolted upright and threw the covers off his bed, exposing him and Mitsukai to prying eyes.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded threateningly, "who dares to disturb the Lord and his Lady during such intimate-"  
  
"Bastard..." Fubuki hissed, grabbing his brother by the throat, "who else would disturb you, dumbass?"  
  
"My, little brother, such profanities, I believe that father will have you wash that little dirty mouth of yours with soap." He said tauntingly.  
  
"And YOU...will have ME wash out YOUR dirty sex-crazed mind by the wrath of my sword..." he retorted, having a tighter grip on Sekkei's throat, "now tell me...how far did you get with HER?" he said, as he jerked his head towards Mitsukai.  
  
"Oh...so you want to know...my...she felt...VERY good...pity she fell unconscious...or I would have SURELY made her mine...ALL mine..." he chuckled.  
  
"You-you didn't...take her...virginity...did you..." Fubuki stuttered, anger boiling.  
  
"Well...I could have...but a sleeping woman losing her innocence to you is no fun at all..." Sekkei replied thoughtfully, "even though it only lasted about a few minutes, I still thought that it was the best-"  
  
"Shut up!" the younger brother snapped, gripping his older brother's throat in a death grip, "I DON'T want to hear your stupid perversions...now if you'll EXCUSE me...I would like to take her back to my-her room..."  
  
"Huh, like I'll let you do that?" Sekkei retorted, picking up his own sword.  
  
"Hmm...not really interested in fighting you today..." Fubuki replied cockily, picking up the unconscious servant and her torn robe in his hands  
  
"Oh, I see...we already KNOW who's the better fighter...me." Sekkei smirked.  
  
"Let's say that...you're a bit...underdressed for the occasion..." the younger prince snorted, and walked out of the room quickly as possible, wrapping the robe around his servant, and blushing as he did so.  
  
'Damn...why did she have to be THIS beautiful?' he cursed, and walked quickly along the hallways to his room...and stopped. Should he go to his room? Or hers? If he went to his room, she could wake up and think that he was some kind of pervert...or if he brought her back to her own room...Sekkei could come and take her again...he then decided that it was safer in his room. 'I better not be slapped for this...' he thought, as he took off Mitsukai's outer torn robe, and changed her into a clean one. He then settled her into bed, and sat on the chair.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh..." the midnight blue-haired beauty moaned, as she turned to the other side of the bed...wait a minute...BED?! OH CRAP!! Did he?! Was she?! Had they!?!  
  
Her sapphire eyes shot open as she sprung up to look around the room. 'Shit...' she swore inwardly, and looked for any signs of life. Her eyes settled on the sleeping figure on the chair.  
  
"M-m-master?!" she whispered softly, eyes held with unspoken desire.  
  
"Mm...Mitsukai...you are...awake?" he said slowly, returning the gaze.  
  
"Y-yes..." she replied slowly, "h-how...did I get here...did you...were you...what happened?"  
  
"Don't worry...I got there just in time...before...yeah..." he said sheepishly, rubbing the head of his head.  
  
"...I don't know what would have happened...if you weren't there...thank you.." Mitsukai said gratefully, and nodded.  
  
"Eh...wasn't a problem really...I was just...around..." he nodded as if it were unimportant matter.  
  
"...I would have lost my virginity to that...that THING...if it weren't for you...master..." she looked right into his crimson eyes.  
  
"...uh...okay..." he replied uncomfortable, inverting his gaze to the floor to avoid her intimidating stare.  
  
"...THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Mitsukai screamed happily, and leaped out of her bed to give him a great bear hug.  
  
Fubuki's eyes widened as Mitsukai made contact with him. He felt both of her arms go around his neck. They were so warm and smooth, and he could smell the strawberry scent in her hair, as she buried her head in his chest weeping gratefully. He then slowly wrapped both of his arms around her, treasuring this moment in his heart, for who knows how long this will last...  
  
  
  
WEE YAY! ::waves hands:: I finally updated! Haha so sorry! Lol got too caught up in homework I guess! ::hai:: anyway, review please? Hehe you da best! LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKZ FOR YOUR REVIEWS haha really appreciated it =) 


End file.
